The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting synchronized kinetic pulses to a target. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a system and method for physically altering an underground target using synchronized timing of kinetic pulses to focus seismic waves on the target.
Deeply buried objects, such as underground structures and mineral and gas deposits, are often difficult to locate. Many technologies exist for identifying, physically altering, and/or creating imaging of underground objects or voids. For example, nodes equipped with transducers may be placed above or below the ground surface to generate seismic waves and measure reflections from density and/or stiffness changes. Explosive nodes may also be positioned in the ground to physically alter an underground target. However, the accuracy and effectiveness of such technologies is often limited by the penetration depth of the nodes or by errors in positioning the nodes near the underground target.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for focusing a kinetic pulse array on a target includes a plurality of nodes positioned near the target. Each node includes at least one transducer configured to communicate signals with at least one other node, and a pulse generator configured to generate a kinetic pulse having a pressure front. A controller is in communication with each node and is configured to determine a spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes based on the communicated signals, the controller selectively controlling the generation of the kinetic pulse from each node based on the spatial arrangement of the nodes and a calculated location of the target to create a kinetic pulse array focused on the target.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of focusing a kinetic pulse array on a target includes the steps of providing a plurality of nodes, each node including a transducer configured to communicate a signal with at least one other node and a pulse generator configured to generate a kinetic pulse having a pressure front, positioning the plurality of nodes near the target, communicating signals between the plurality of nodes, determining a spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes based on the communicating step, selectively controlling the generation of the kinetic pulse from each node based on the spatial arrangement to create a kinetic pulse array, and focusing the kinetic pulse array on the target.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.